This invention relates generally to jar or bottle type containers, and more particularly to the combination of a jar, a cap which screws onto an open top of the jar, and a sealing or inner cover positioned between the open top and cap.
Heretofore, certain jars or bottles have included a secondary cover for enclosing the top of a jar or bottle even when the cap of such a container is off its mounting. Such inner or secondary covers are likely to be used when the jar or bottle contains matter which may deteriorate with prolonged contact with the air. Known secondary covers have been made of cardboard, plastic, wax paper or the like. In some instances, the covers have been adhesively retained on the lip of a jar or bottle mouth, and in other instances the cover merely sets loosely on the lip and is forced into sealing engagement by tightening the cap on the jar. While the covers which adhere to the lip of the jar provide sufficient initial sealing characteristics, removal of the inner cover from the jar lip typically breaks the seal in a permanent manner. One example of such a secondary cover may be found in containers for freeze-dried coffee. Additional containers having inner covers which provide sealing engagement have been formed in a cup-shape having an outer wall which is capable of being press fit into the mouth of a jar or bottle. Such covers may be found on containers for volatile chemicals such as cleaning fluids. While such covers provide a sealing engagement when the cap is off the jar, they are difficult to remove from the lip of the jar. Therefore, a need has arisen for a jar or bottle type container having an inner cover which is adapted to provide a sealing engagement with the lip or mouth of the jar portion thereof while being stably mounted thereon in the absence of the outer cap. Such a cover should also provide for ease of removability from the container while being reusable when the container is closed after use.